Will Life Ever Be Normal
by rupali100
Summary: Mystic Falls was a distraction for Hermione after traumatizing events in the wizarding world. After her parents death and rising fame as a war hero, zhe wants to live a normal life... will Mystic Falls provide that comfort? We beg to differ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

"Please… stay. I am begging you." Harry said, his eyes carrying tons of emotions which made Hermione throat stuck. She tried to gulp down the obstruction, but with no avail. She cleared her throat, and got half-successful.

"Harry. Please understand. I am just taking a break is all. I will come back after two years. I just want some distance from the wizarding world. Of course I will visit timely, that's just unquestionable. I will visit even if you hate it-" Hermione was cut off fiercely by Harry.

"I will never hate it! Got that? I will never hate you!" Harry glared and Hermione sighed.

Harry and Hermione got evidently close when Ron left them during their hiding. To Harry, Hermione is a family member he never had, and he knows these feelings will never falter. And he was protective of her and she was distancing herself from him.

"Is this about Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly when he calmed down and Hermione sighed, this time exasperatedly.

"No Harry. I thought you knew me well. I don't run away, no matter how much petty reasons they are. Ron fell for Selena, and I am happy for them! It too made me realize that I am not in love with Ron. I just need time and distance to heal, my emotional scars." Hermione looked at her best friend pleadingly and Harry growled in frustration. He raked a hand through his hair but Hermione got his hand half way. She knew this gesture too well, whenever he wanted to hide his emotions, or he was frustrated.

"Please?" Hermione used her weapon: puppy dog eyes with a full pout and trembling lip and Harry unintentionally chuckled, which came out more like a bark.

"I am being selfish, aren't I? I will miss you, visit in every two week interval. Take Teddy with you, we are having a honeymoon anyway. And obviously he is bit young to watch our honeymoon." Hermione swatted Harry's arm and chuckled.

"I was already planning to take him with me, Harry. I am against corrupting my darling godson senses!" Hermione huffed and glared at him playfully and Harry laughed a more real laugh this time and turned sober again.

"Promise me you will visit in every two weeks, or you will write letters if you couldn't come. And you will attend Ron and Selena's wedding. And be safe, please." Harry looked at her seriously and Hermione nodded, giving him a watery smile and kissed his forehead.

"Of course Harry, of course." Hermione smiled.

"Where are you going anyways? Ginny was talking somewhere in America." Harry asked, eyes narrowing a little, she was going a little distant, but hey, who he was to complain?

"Mystic Falls. The address is with Ginny, so feel free to visit, but tell me beforehand," Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry nodded.

"Mystic Falls. Right. Address with Ginny. Hmm. I will visit as soon as possible." Harry talked to himself but Hermione glared at him. She knew what he meant by that too well. Harry evidently got the message and gulped and nodded. Two women who he didn't want to be the receiving end of wrath, his darling wife and his dear best friend Hermione.

"'Mione!" Teddy cried in Ginny's arms as she carried him to the room. Hermione smiled at Ginny which the red head returned. Hermione could clearly see the love and fierce protectiveness for Teddy and she smiled wider.

"Yeah she is right here my dear Teddy. I will miss you so much!" Ginny cooed and her eyes shined with unshed tears and she kissed Teddy's forehead and the both of his cheeks and handed him to Hermione as she took Teddy in her arms and hugged him lovingly, rocking him as his sobs got quieter and he gurgled.

"There. There. My baby prince. Dear Teddy, I love you so much." Hermione cooed and smiled at Ginny again as she went over to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yeah married couples get your arses out of here and have a nice shag. Ginny do fill me in." Hermione playfully winked at Ginny and Harry turned so red which would even make Weasleys proud.

"So you noticed?" Ginny replied in equally playful voice and Harry blanched at that.

"Yeah I did notice, that just after your two hours of wedding, you were already eye-fucking each other. I thought you were practically peeling Harry's clothes off with your eyes." Hermione chuckled at which Ginny blushed and Harry grinned mischievously while he recovered, a hint of blush still visible.

"I love that grin." Ginny said huskily as her finger trailed her jaws and Harry's eyes darkened a little in lust.

"Oh really?" Harry said huskily and took Ginny's chin and gave a deep, tongue tying kiss. Hermione walked away with now asleep Teddy and placed him on the crib and kissed his forehead and stormed towards the couple, where Harry was busy kissing Ginny's neck.

"Ginevra Molly Potter and Harry James Potter. If you are done exchanging saliva then go get a room. It's been like 5 hours after the wedding and you can't keep your hand off to yourselves! Molly will notice that you people are missing." Hermione placed her hands on her hip and glared daggers at them. Both of them had a decency to blush.

"Ahem. Er… Sorry." Harry rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I think we should go. Bye Herms take care!" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"Don't call me that! Take care. Rock the bed!" Hermione laughed as Ginny let her go as she impossibly blushed darker than before. Harry visibly spluttered.

"Who are you and what have you done to 'Mione?", Harry finally managed to speak. Hermione rolled her eyes. She walked over and gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Take care and enjoy your honeymoon.", Hermione smirked and Harry just shook his head while laughing.

"I like this new 'Mione.", Harry laughed and walked to Ginny and held his hand. Harry again repeated the meeting in every two weeks but Hermione cut her off.

"Sure Harry. I will miss you. Just promise me one thing." Hermione said seriously.

"What?", Harry frowned.

"The bed should be in one piece, don't overdo it! Also leave Ginny capable of walking!" Hermione laughed as Harry blushed again and spluttered again.

"Are you done with your sexual innuendos?", Ginny said as she blushed, Hermione gave a cheeky grin and shook her head. Ginny rolled her eyes as they both flooed away and Hermione waved, still laughing.

Hermione's laughter subsided, only to be met by the eerie silence and she finally walked to the sofa and curled. She hated silence, more than anything.

She hated it as her ears filled with the cackling laughter and the harsh incantations of Cruciatus curse. And her nightmares just provided a vivid display of her dreaded torture. She muttered a wandless Muffliato and fell asleep on the sofa.

"Please! Please! It's a fake! We got it!", Hermione begged, the only thread linking her to sanity was her friends locked downstairs. She heard Ron's screams and Harry's scream of help. She has to handle herself, for her friends. For the sake of them.

"You are lying! You filthy Mudblood! CRUCIO!", Bellatrix cried harshly and Hermione screamed and thrashed. She just wanted it to stop and just die. And she was questioned and hit by the curse again. And again. And again. And she was sure it went like that for hours.

She peered to look at faces, which were harshly enjoying her blood curdling screams, except for two pale faces, which were paler than ever. Draco was crying silently as her eyes met him, she saw pain, fear, anger and regret in them and then she felt something carving on her arm. And she screamed again.

Bellatrix was very careful as she carved the word in her arm: Mudblood. Narcissa was biting her lip off and she looked like she wanted to curse Bellatrix badly. The bitch carved that word on her arm again and again and Hermione knew the knife was cursed at it felt a burning sensation on her arm. And she was marked by her; it was a constant reminder of her torture and her status. She barked something about Fenrir completing the job as she laughed madly.

She peered again through her tear filled face when she saw Draco's wand arm slightly raised and words were playing on his mouth but only then Harry and Ron appeared.

Hermione was jerked awake as her head pounded. She was drenching with sweat and looked shaken. Walking towards the kitchen she grabbed a Calming Draught and drank silently. Absently rubbing her right arm she decided to take a shower.

"Whoom! Whoom! 'Mione whoom!" Teddy exclaimed happily as he waved his arms to emphasize the motion of the plain, his cheeks flushed adorably. His face and hair was morphed similar to Hermione. Anyone would see them and will call them mother and son, or brother and sister.

Hermione laughed at her godson's enthusiasm and flicked her finger at his cute nose.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" Hermione asked playfully and Teddy made a cute noise in response. She never imagined that he would love plane flying so much. He always giggled when he saw the place in his picture book.

"Ga! Ga!" Teddy exclaimed of which Hermione was sure he meant as 'yes'.

She kissed his round and flushed cheeks lovingly, smiling at him and looked out of window.

Hermione gazed at the house, already making plans of the interior decoration she intended to do when she entered. She already placed all her trunks in her beaded bag, she left few of her stuff in her home, as she can always floo there and grab them whenever she needed. Then why did she bother to take a flight?

Because it was her adorable Teddy's wish. But she was sure she won't be doing it anytime soon. The jet lag was unbearable.

She looked at the boxes and furniture which were totally misplaced and gave a long sigh. She has neighbours and she determinedly decided that she would do this both muggle and witch ways. The witch way would have been apparently easier but she didn't want to attract muggle attention. But for now she will take care of her jet lag.

"'Mione! Harry! Harry!" Teddy questioned, his now emerald green eyes shining and Hermione just sighed at Teddy in affection. Hermione brushed her lips at her godson's adorable cheeks and sighed again, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Harry has gone for honeymoon Teddy Bear. We will meet him soon in two weeks!" Hermione explained and Teddy rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Pwomish?" Teddy asked with wide eyes and Hermione smiled lovingly.

"Promise." Hermione assured him.

The Gilberts were busy on a fine morning; Jenna was grabbing her necessary folders, while Elena poured some cereal in bowl for her and Jeremy. It was a normal morning, only it didn't felt normal after Founder's Day.

Jenna now disliked the older Salvatore with passion. Jeremy's face was sullen after the last night incident with Damon, and Elena was sure she gained another Damon hater.

"I am leaving for the preparations of the annual carnival, or else Caroline will flay me alive." Elena said as she grabbed her bag

"Good luck with that," Jenna chuckled. She too grabbed her folders, pinned her hair into a bun, while looking outside the window.

"Seems we've got new neighbours," Jenna said curiously as she watched a young brunette walking inside the house with a baby in her arms.

"Really?" Elena asked, a little distracted as she texted Bonnie.

"Yeah, but she looks pretty young. Too young for a baby." Jenna mused and Jeremy snorted.

"Aren't you getting late?" Jeremy asked, the sullen voice still intact but he managed to inject some humor in it.

"Oh right! Elena, do greet our neighbors tomorrow!" Jenna called as she raced out of the room and closed the door in hurry.

"I mean Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie frowned at her best friend, shuddering a little when she remembered her little adventure with Katherine. She was a vampire not to be messed with, it was that much clear. She was gazing at Elena, trying to read her reaction, but she was busy scribbling down the paper board, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She is my ancestor." Elena sighed and raised her eyebrows while she faced Bonnie.

"Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." she steered for a different topic, but Bonnie was having none of that.

"Your vampire ancestor, and she just didn't resemble you-" at this Elena picked up a bag full of toys to a booth, her expression a little exasperated, while Bonnie did the same and followed Elena.

"-like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie finished as her hazel eyes searched her face. She still couldn't believe that she was such strikingly similar to that beautiful vampire who tried to kill her yesterday. It was the same face, same eyes except Katherine's eyes glistened like an excited child, with a hint of malice in those brown eyes.

"I don't -I don't know. I can't explain it. Okay? It's creepy. It's all I got." Elena slightly shrugged as she tossed another bag to the girl working aside them. Bonnie's eyes followed her actions, but she still felt the need to talk about it. She was still freaked out about yesterday.

"Well, how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie questioned her friend raising her eyebrows a little.

"I don't, but I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ringtoss.", Elena dismissed. Bonnie got a little sympathetic at that point and changed the topic.

"Well, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or… tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, feeling slightly angry at the older Salvatore. The vampires are all the same, foolish, bloodthirsty living monsters. Elena froze, as she tossed some prizes out of the bag.

"No, Bonnie, I haven't, and I won't and I don't wanna talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related, okay?" Elena said exasperatedly and a little pleadingly. She was still sore on that subject. Bonnie grimaced a little. Elena sighed and handed the prize bag to Bonnie.

"Copy that." Bonnie held out the bag and smiled at Elena.

"I am human, and I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I am gonna go crazy." Elena rambled as she looked back at those hazel eyes of her best friend. Bonnie looked at her friend with deep understanding.

"I am sorry. Now focus." Bonnie said with an apologetic smile.

"We have to make Caroline proud, or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time." Bonnie smiled at remembering her blonde best friend.

"Well because, she is not human, obviously." Elena smiled and Bonnie grinned.

"Obviously." Bonnie agreed.

While they placed the prizes accordingly, Bonnie looked at a young girl who looked slightly confused as she looked around the school helplessly. Realizing it was a new face, she walked out to help her as she was near the two of them.

"Hey, um, do you need help?" Bonnie asked the brunette, the brunette turned, a little surprised. She looked grateful.

"Yes please, er, would you be kind enough to direct me to the headm-principal's office?" the brunette with British accent asked politely. Bonnie was a little taken aback.

"We will take you there," Elena helped, glaring at her friend a little as she didn't reply.

"Yeah, sorry, we will take you there." Bonnie recovered and nodded. The beautiful brunette brightened up a little.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled again.

"I am Elena Gilbert, by the way and she is Bonnie Bennett." Elena introduced to the British brunette as she extended her hand. She was beautiful with the curliest golden brown hair she had ever seen, chocolate colored eyes and sharp nose with full red lips. Her pale skin was devoid of make up and she looked stunning despite of her simple attire, in dark blue jeans and a simple fitting emerald green shirt.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hermione, Hermione Granger. I just moved here." Hermione shook her hand with Elena. But when she shook her hand with Bonnie, something happened. Bonnie took an insight of her and she was horrified. Horror didn't even cover it.

She saw the same friendly girl, lying on the floor battered and bruised, her amber eyes dark and filled with tears falling uncontrollably. The scene changed when a woman with wild hair carved something in her arm. The people were enjoying the show.

She let go of her hand, blood all drained from her face. What the hell was _that_?

"Bonnie?" her friend looked at her questioningly while Hermione looked confused at the sudden change of her behavior.

"Oh, it's nothing. I feel a little sick." Bonnie lied while she tried to blink back the tears. What happened to her, to such a normal and pretty girl? She was friendly and nice, who were those people who tortured her mercilessly?

"Oh are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern. Hermione got a feeling that it wasn't it, but decided not to pry on it.

"Yeah, I will just go and have some rest. You two go on." Bonnie offered smiling apologetically at both of them and went away.

"What's with her? Sorry Hermione, let's go." Elena nodded at Hermione and smiled at her while she leaded her to the principal's room. Elena felt a little sympathetic for the girl as her expression turned a little annoyed when people stopped and stared at her. A boy just whistled at her appreciatively and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Come on. Ignorance is a bliss." Elena took up her hand and led them fast inside the school building. Hermione didn't complain as Elena led her to the building, shielding her from all those prying eyes and she reached Principal's office.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly and Elena understood what she was referring to.

"It's okay. Actually, I am your neighbor and I saw you moving today. If you need any help, I am just a house away." Elena smiled at her and Hermione nodded gratefully and turned towards the door. Elena smiled and went to find Stefan.

Hermione sighed as she got out of the office. She had officially joined the high school now and can start from tomorrow. Her studies were the last thing she got to worry about as her mother had her tutored in summer vacations to keep up with the muggle studies. Also, Kingsley easily pulled up some connections and made some records of her previous school. The minister has wished her a good luck. And she hoped she could live a relaxing life here, no megalomaniacs and their Imperioused followers trying to Avada you.

She will live a perfectly normal life. Look for a boyfriend if she could, hang out with friends and live a totally muggle life for two years.

Yeah it sounded nice.

The Principal enthusiastically allowed her to attend the Carnival Night. She wanted to refuse thinking of Teddy, but settled for an 'I will think about it'. She decided to have a tour of the school tonight and will Floo call Andromeda for a few hours in her house and Trixy, Black house elf, would help her baby sit him.

Hermione quickly did the Pros and Cons in her mind of leaving Teddy. Finding outweighing Pros and only one Con: Him missing his Aunt Mione. And she was quite satisfied.

She will go to the Annual Carnival.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is right here. With adorable Teddy in the picture, I want everyone to fawn over him. Of course, Hermione being super protective of Teddy, she will be reluctant of letting him close to vampires. But she will find a way to protect him soon. She is a walking talking encyclopedia.**

**Harry will be angry with her when he will find out so will Ron. I think one of them will over react. But that's far away.**

**Now on with the second chapter… **

**Please rate and review…**

Chapter - 2

Stefan got inside the living room of the Salvatore mansion and found Damon, who was busy pouring the blood from the blood bag in the glass. Damon looked at him swiftly as he worked on pouring.

"Would you care for one?" Damon asked nonchalantly. Stefan walked inside the room, ignoring Damon's taunt and the enticing smell of the blood.

"No. Thank you. I am not hungry, just ate." Stefan replied as he took a seat on the sofa. Two can play this game, especially when it is his older brother.

"Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" Damon asked with his all-too-famous smirk and looked at his brother innocently. Stefan just smiled at his brother.

"I mean, surely they talk." Damon continued.

"I am just happy that's a, uh…not a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan replied back as Damon took a sip of his blood still smirking in amusement, but his icy blue eyes never left the hazel one.

"I like this. You walking on eggshells around me because you think I am gonna explode." Damon drawled abruptly as he rested his elbows on the top of a chair and twirled his drink in the glass.

"It's very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation," Damon taunted and smirked. But Stefan has his own retorts to Damon's witty remarks.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan itched on the Damon's sore spot, because he had his own little smirk when Damon's smirk vanished and he narrowed his eyes looking thoughtful.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret, because the Gilbert device affected them. Vervain didn't, so they are not Vampires. They are something else." Damon brushed off the subject and pulled on the one his mind has been wandering on.

"Is that your new obsession?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine. I'll drop it," Damon said sipping his drink again and bit out. Stefan gave his own nod of mock understanding.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine. You do know that right? We have no idea what she is up to." Stefan came back to the topic again and Damon still plastered that smirk on his face.

"Sure we do." Damon said simply as if it was obvious.

"She came back to profess her undying, eternal love for you, so I'm gonna let you deal with her 'cause I have more important things to do, like explode." Damon drawled but Stefan could notice a slight bitterness in his voice. Stefan smiled all too knowingly.

"Cheers." Damon raised his drink and walked away. He really had lot more important things to do. And first thing in his mind was to figure out the supernatural element in Lockwoods.

"Hello, Andromeda." Hermione said sweetly as she faced the emerald green fire. Andromeda smiled.

"Call me Andy dear. Tonks was persistent to call me that and I think I kind of like it," Andy sighed wistfully and Hermione looked sad. She shook her head.

"Okay, I will call you Andy." Hermione smiled as she steered off the depressing subject.

"So, what did you call for, dear? Is Teddy alright?" Andy asked worriedly. Hermione gave a reassuring smile.

"He is more than okay. He is sleeping right now. May I, er, I wish to go for an Annual Carnival held in Mystic Falls high school and I want to visit so I could, um, get used to school and all. If you don't mind can you please babysit dear Teddy?" Hermione asked grimacing a little as she felt rather immature for leaving Teddy the first day. Andromeda brightened and beamed at her.

"Sure I would love to! Move from the fireplace I am coming." Andy said. Hermione moved away and the fire flared green and her breath was caught as an exact replica of Bellatrix Lestrange but exhaled in relief when she saw the friendly face, the eyes which were devoid of cruelty and pseudo-insanity Hermione have seen the glimpses of. Andy walked from the fireplace and hugged her.

"Don't worry yourself Hermione. You are a teen and every teen deserve to live a teen life. I will take care of Teddy. So don't beat yourself and get ready." Andy smiled and Hermione smiled back, feeling better. She hugged her again.

"Thank you Andy, you are the best." She said and walked to her room. Andy smiled at the retreating figure and sighed. She knew how fiercefully protective Hermione was of little Edward, even more than Ginny. She was happy for Hermione who was trying to live normal after the pain and loss from the war. She walked to upstairs to the crib which was in Hermione's room and placed a kiss on the forehead of his sleeping grandson.

"You are so loved grandson. Aunt Mione, Ginny and Granny Andy love you so much. Godfather Harry loves you so much." Andy sighed at his peaceful sleeping face, touching the strands of his sandy hair.

Hermione got out of the bathroom after a face wash and smiled at Andy, she ducked down and gave a kiss on Teddy's cheek and walked to her wardrobe. After much digging, she decided on a tight cream long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with a black fitting leather jacket. It complimented well with her hourglass figure and she applied eyeliner and mascara and dabbed a little lip gloss. She pulled on white leather boots and combed her hair again.

Once again checking she turned to Andy.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked nervously and Andy grinned.

"You look beautiful and in muggle terms you look… hot." Andy said the term rather uncomfortably. Hermione laughed and hugged Andy.

"Seriously what's with the term 'hot', it's like they are burning on a furnace." Andy said frowning. It would take her ages to understand muggle slang. Hermione laughed again as she grabbed her wand and her beaded bag. She tapped her wand and transfigured it into a nice black bag which suited her dress. She slipped her wand in the pocket of her jacket she especially made to keep her wand and turned to peck Teddy on the cheek.

"Take care Andy, love you. Love you too Edward," Hermione smiled and explained everything to Andromeda, about diapers and food in the fridge. Andy snapped her fingers and called Trixy. With that Hermione waved and apparated to a rather secluded corner of the school where she was sure no one would notice her and walked to the school.

"The ringtoss is out of the bart and homer dolls and team Jacob ts." Bonnie informed as Elena and she walked, checking all the places.

"Okay, I can grab someone from Science Club. Also, we lost a speaker in Karaoke booth-" Elena rambled on and was cut off by Bonnie who stopped walking.

"Hey, it's all good, Elena. Take a beat and look around. This is a huge success!" Bonnie smiled at her best friend. Elena pulled on a mocking thoughtful look as she looked around.

"You mean I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?" Elena asked in mock serious tone. Bonnie joined in with her own faux serious look.

"Go figure." And both of them grinned.

"Hey isn't that Hermione?" Bonnie said suddenly pointing in her direction. Elena followed her gaze and she looked a little open mouth at the brown haired beauty looking around in fascination while eating cotton candy. She tore a bit and placed one in her mouth with her index finger coated with black nail paint as she looked around. She looked completely unaware of the hot looks the males were giving her as she continued to walk. All in all she was smoking hot.

With the black skinny jeans and her white shirt and jacket her hourglass figure was something to drool upon. Elena finally found a match for her own slender figure. She turned to her petite best friend who was looking at her with awe.

"Hermione!" Elena called out loudly. The called brunette's head snapped in their direction and she beamed and waved back. She walked towards them and smiled.

"The principal invited me to the Annual Carnival and I decided to come. I am impressed, it is brilliant, and whoever planned this." Hermione said looking around. Bonnie and Elena shared a grin.

"We planned it; our best friend is the one who usually plans things like this. But she is hospitalized so…" Bonnie trailed off looking a bit sad. Hermione gave her own sympathetic smile.

"Oh I see. That's nice of you. If you don't mind, would you care to show me around? I am rather alone here," Hermione sighed already waiting for rejection as they were the organizers of the Carnival, hence they must be busy. But the rejection never came.

"Sure. We would love to!" Bonnie said and Elena nodded. Hermione beamed and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said and Bonnie took her hand as Elena looked at a dark guy who was working on a stall.

"Hey, uh, Carter right?" she called the tall muscular guy with dark skin and friendly smile. He looked at them while his eyes lingered on the hot British girl but he smiled at Bonnie.

"You're with the carnival." Elena said. Carter walked towards them while Bonnie pressed her lips in anticipation. Hermione noticed this and gave her a nudge with her elbow and gave her an encouraging smile. Bonnie blushed and gave a rather silly grin.

"That'd be me." he said.

"Ok. Great." Elena nodded and noticed as Carter was looking at Bonnie, who was smiling hesitantly. Hermione and Elena shared an all too knowing smirk.

"Wow. What you need, beautiful?" Carter asked Bonnie who giggled in response. Elena and Hermione looked at the exchange with interest. Elena raised her eyebrows at her friend's reaction.

"Um, what do you know about Karaoke speakers?" she asked nicely with her own flirtatious grin as she raised her eyebrows. Carter grinned back.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Bonnie. Show him the problem." Elena smirked all knowingly as she pointed at Carter. Bonnie grinned at Elena and looked back at Carter, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Ok, come on." Bonnie said as she followed Carter. Elena let out a low whistle, happy for her friend. She grinned at them and turned to Hermione.

"Would the beautiful lady do me the honor of accompanying me?" Elena asked in a deep voice, still in a giddy mood, all her problems thrown in the bin of her mind for now. Hermione smiled but looked unconvinced at the 'beautiful' term, but nodded.

"Sure handsome." Hermione said and Elena grinned again. The two girls started walking.

"So, how far are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" Elena asked conversationally. Hermione looked a little thoughtful.

"Honestly, I find it good and all. I did my research and all about the history and I found it rather intriguing. So I decided to live here a bit, change of scenery and all. I haven't been to many places as I just moved today." Hermione said and Elena looked impressed.

"You did a research on the history of Mystic Falls, seriously?" Elena asked and Hermione nodded. They found a bench at a rather secluded corner and sat down.

"I am a rather curious person and a fan of History. My friends say that I should marry a library." Hermione smiled remembering the fight Ron and she had and he pulled out this comment before she turned him into a toad.

Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Why did you come here, don't answer if you don't want to." Elena added at the distressed look on Hermione's face. Elena wondered that what was so missing in her home town that she decided to move in such a small town as Mystic Falls. Not to mention far.

Hermione sighed and Elena noticed she was fighting an internal battle, probably debating on whether to tell her or not. She was quite concerned for the girl as she noticed her bright eyes suddenly darkened a little. She turned to Elena.

"I just want to forget. My past has been rather traumatic and I-I wanted to get away from it. My friends supported my decision. They were concerned about me and I finally decided to send myself here. I will think about going back, but not after a year or two-" And just like a dam broke, Hermione looked at the girl, she wanted to talk to someone and she found that she trusted that kind girl, Elena. Even being a soldier, her mind has been constantly active and she found herself often analyzing people, like they were a threat or not, but she found Elena quite comfortable and nice. She could feel it, the warmth and compassion from her. Hermione stopped her mid rant as she looked at the surprised look on Elena's face and cursed herself.

"Sorry for the ranting. I must be feeling-" Hermione was cut off by a strong hug Elena gave her.

"Don't feel sorry at all. You have nothing to feel sorry for, okay? You can talk to me, I am all ears. Don't feel sad. Just try and move on, I know it will work out, I am sure of it. And I will be here to help you if you want." Elena shushed, feeling an odd bonding with Hermione. She was very nice but a little broken, and she was here to help her fix that.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly as Elena let go of her.

"Did you ever talk to your parents? They must have come with you, or not?" Elena asked, but frowned at Hermione's eyes and expression contorted in pain.

"They… they died six months ago." Hermione revealed. Elena's eyes widened and she gave her a one arm hug. She gave her an empathetic look.

"I won't tell you everything is going to be alright and all that crap, I won't give pity. I know how it feels like though." Elena said, her eyes fresh with tears. Hermione smiled a sad watery smile and gave a comforting squeeze to her hand.

"Guess we are pretty much same." Hermione said and Elena nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice. She suddenly cleared her throat and stood up abruptly.

"So let's have some fun. We shouldn't ruin it while thinking about our past." Elena said and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I should give you a school tour and you should meet my boyfriend, Stefan." Elena grinned and Hermione gave her a curious look.

"Is he hot? With bright hazel colored eyes and strong body, and all possessive with 'I will send you home by eight' type?" Hermione said jokingly as she guessed while studying Elena. Elena stopped mid step to gape at her openly.

"What? Am I right?" Hermione smiled and Elena nodded.

"Except the possessive one. He is not really possessive. He is kind and understanding. He always support my decisions and very protective of me. He is hot, yes. Hazel eyes right again. Strong body, yep." Elena stopped as Hermione gave her a smirk.

"What?" Elena asked.

"So you explored all of that strong body, huh?" Hermione asked cheekily and raised an eyebrow. Elena spluttered and blushed.

"I guess I am right then. Let's go look at your boyfriend, I want to see him myself. While do let me know about the school interior." Hermione said as she walked. Elena followed.

"Well this is the playground as you can see." Elena pointed and Hermione nodded rolling her eyes. Elena nudged her and playfully glared at the British beauty.

"I am trying to do a fine job of a tourist guide, let me do it." Elena said and Hermione took a mocking serious look and urged her to continue, a small smile playing on her lips.

"So on the far left corner is the cafeteria and here where we are going is the Gym. Oh and wait, let me see." Elena stopped in the middle as she took out the clipboard from a girl and assessed it. Hermione noticed a very handsome bloke cutting through the crowd and coming right beside Elena.

"Elena." The man with icy blue eyes said his voice a little urgent. Hermione couldn't help but look at him, immediately her eyes widened as she felt her magic humming in her body, warning her to be careful of this guy. She gripped her jacket, just prepared to take out her wand to save Elena and herself from this strange guy. Whoever or whatever he is, he is not safe, at all.

She noticed Elena looked a little annoyed as she turned to him slightly and avoided his eyes.

"What do you want Damon?" she looked at him briefly as she turned to the clipboard again. Damon looked a little impatient. Hermione was oddly reminded of Harry, when he at times turned desperate and impatient when he wanted to tell her something important and concluded that the man was rather impulsive, and crude when things doesn't go his way.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, but I need you to come with me." he said, while narrowing his eyes at Elena's glare at the clipboard when she refused to meet his eyes. Hermione could also tell that something happened between them, something big, which set Elena off like this and Damon regrets it immensely.

"Whatever it is, I am not interested." Elena said finally meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." Damon pressed on urgently while giving her a look. Elena gave him a frown as Damon tilted his head to a direction. Hermione frowned, she didn't like when people got too busy to look around and not realize that she existed. So she sighed out loud. Damon and Elena got her attention.

"Go on, I will find Bonnie on my way." Hermione said as she turned to leave. She got an ego of herself and she didn't like being called off. At all.

"I am sorry Hermione!" Elena said regretfully. Hermione raised a hand and waved while her back turned on them.

"Don't mind." Hermione said nonchalantly as she turned and start her exploration.

"Who's she? She's hot." Damon asked busy looking at her ass and Elena glared at him.

"None of your business Damon, now let's go." Elena said as she walked and Damon kept up with her strides.

"Hermione… nice name, exotic. I like her, she doesn't take a no. She has attitude. She would be a great pastime." Damon smirked and Elena pinned him with a more deathly glare.

"No, you won't Damon, or I swear I will stake you with my own hands." Elena said harshly. Damon rolled his eyes. While he didn't show, he was quite surprised at the 'protective sister' behavior of Elena. He decided to talk about it in more detail, but for now he had more important matters at their hands.

Hermione laughed at the Stallman, who looked a little annoyed when Hermione threw all the rings accurately at the ringtoss and handed her a large teddy bear in the bag. She gave a sweet thank you as she added it to the collection of her toys (it was her eighth) and whistled happily, excited to play with Teddy as she noticed Bonnie walking.

"Hey Bonnie!" Hermione waved and Bonnie stopped, with a slightly dreamy expression and grinned at her. She got wide eyed as she eyed the bag full of goodies.

"You won all that?" she asked disbelievingly. Hermione flipped her curls and smirked proudly.

"Hell yeah. You should have seen the boy's face; he wanted me to just disappear like Houdini." Hermione said as she scowled and muttered something unintelligent under her breath. Bonnie laughed out.

"Sorry, your expression was funny. Care to walk around with me a bit?" Bonnie asked and Hermione nodded. They walked a little, talking enthusiastically about the attractions in Mystic Falls. Bonnie told her about the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie noticed Matt looking rather down. She frowned and took Hermione's hand as she walked up to him.

"Hey Matt? What happened? You look so down…" Bonnie trailed off.

"I just… I don't know." the guy called Matt who sighed tiredly while leaning against the wall. Hermione couldn't help but notice he was muscular and very handsome with vibrant blue eyes like sapphire and dark blonde hair. He looked caring and gentle, but to Hermione she could see a tired boy with all heavy weights on his shoulders, as many things depended on him. She has seen that posture and that look many a times in Harry.

"Your girlfriend?" Hermione blurted before she cold shut up. She severely reprimanded herself internally and her witty mouth which often had the mind of its own. Matt looked at the beautiful brunette.

"How did you know it was my girlfriend?" Matt asked, rather astonished. This girl, he met her for the first time, just asked her whether it was his girlfriend. He looked at Bonnie, who shook her head, telling him that she didn't tell her. Was he that obvious? Or was it just a very wild guess?

"I'm just good at reading people." Hermione shrugged. Matt still looked at her, but nodded slowly. Bonnie decided to interrupt.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce! She is Hermione Granger, just moved today and Hermione; this is my good friend Matt Donovan." Bonnie introduced and Matt smiled at her genuinely and shook Hermione's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Matt smiled and Hermione found that she liked his deep booming voice.

"Same here." She smiled. Bonnie crossed her arms and stared at Matt. Matt sighed and started. He didn't mind Hermione listening to her. He didn't care at this point, he was just tired and he wanted someone to listen to him.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something, but for what no clue." Matt leaned back again and crossed his arms and sighed. Bonnie frowned and shared a look with Hermione.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"She freaked out, and she's been like that all day, cool one day and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt said, while waving his injured hand exasperatedly. Hermione's eyes narrowed down on it. She wanted to heal him, or at least reduce the pain, but she couldn't.

"She almost died. It's bound to mess with her head," Bonnie said while trying her best to soothe down her worried and irritated friend.

"It's that hospital one, Caroline?" Hermione asked and Bonnie nodded. Matt sighed again, Hermione felt sorry for him. He awfully sounded like Harry. After so much time, she had heard such a heavy, burdened sigh. Bonnie continued using Hermione's reference.

"Yeah, plus she is 'Caroline'." Bonnie said like it explains everything. Hermione frowned at that, she heard Ron calling her like that once. It was pretty annoying, so to say.

"Yeah, I am used to the insecurities and all that. That's who she is, love it or hate it. But this seemed, I don't know… different, more… I…I can't explain it." Matt said as he closed his eyes. But Hermione understood him. It seemed like the same case with her and Ron and she knew their relationship isn't gonna last.

"Don't you think there must be something wrong, something going on with her personally and she wouldn't tell you? I mean she must have her reasons. You should try and talk to her." Hermione said. Matt stared at her.

"But what is it she can't tell me? I mean, I am her boyfriend." Matt finally said and Hermione shook her head.

"That's for you to find out Matt. Try to understand her and give her some time. Maybe she will talk to you about it? There are some things which are hard to talk about, even with your closest ones. Maybe she doesn't want you to find out. It could be anything, so don't distress yourself and try to find out the root of the problem." Hermione advised and Matt looked a little thoughtful.

"You are right, I guess. Thanks." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"It's okay, don't thank me. But you can help me explore the school and stalls with Bonnie. I am new here and looking for fun and I only managed with these much," Hermione sighed as she pulled the bag to show the goodies she won. Matt grinned and looked impressed.

"Wow, you must have a good aim." Matt said with a low whistle. Bonnie rolled her eyes and snaked her hand through both of their arms.

"Now let's go!" she said enthusiastically.

"You have no idea." Hermione replied to his comment, but no one heard it.

"Wow that's two more!" Bonnie exclaimed and clapped. Hermione grinned at Matt who huffed but smiled as he admitted his defeat.

"You have already won this six times. I won't even try anymore and bruise my leftover ego." Matt grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"But I was just having fun!" Hermione whined as she hopped to equate the weight of the piling goodies she won. Matt smiled at her again and took them from her, but Hermione protested.

"I can carry them; you don't need to strain yourself." Hermione said but Matt shook his head and tried to take them again.

"No, I am really fine." Hermione smiled.

"I know you will be fine. You are the strong type, but I will carry them for now, I am a gentleman after all." He puffed his chest mockingly and Hermione laughed. She felt a little jittery and blushed a little at his compliment. He thought she was strong. She thought it was very sweet.

"I am not?" Matt asked Bonnie in mock disbelief and Bonnie grinned.

"No you are not." Bonnie said with a playful look. Matt huffed but she could see a smile playing on his lips. She was happy as Hermione lifted his dampened spirits, and reminded herself to talk to Caroline. For the first time, she had seen Matt laugh this much, he looked so carefree and happy.

"Hey man, coming for a game?" a lanky guy with blonde hair asked, grinning at Hermione and was looking up and down at her appreciatively.

"Not now Derek." Matt said. The boy pulled a horrified look.

"But you promised dude! And I am dead without you, which is unacceptable. So excuse me chicks, I am taking him." Derek winked at Hermione and pulled his rather forcibly. Matt gave them apologizing looks while going with Derek.

Hermione waved at him, smiling when Matt looked at her helplessly. She chuckled at his ordeal. Bonnie just silently observed the start of the Chemistry she had sensed from her girl sensors with a smirk on her face.

**Next time on the HPxTVD…**

…

Elena looked devastated, her eyes widened as she looked at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows and walked towards them.

"Smeared blood on her face, veins in her eyes. Vampire. Knew there was something off about that guy. Elena, why are you befriending Vampires?" Hermione asked as she uttered her assessment out loud, her eyes flashing furiously at Elena. Elena blinked, trying to hold back her shock and fresh wave of tears. Hermione looked murderous as she walked to the body of the dead Carter…

**Please rate and review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter people! **

**Please rate and review! Much appreciated!**

Chapter – 3

"Can you come with me? I have to find Caroline. You can leave then," Bonnie said and Hermione again hopped on her feet to equate the weight and walked with her. She nodded in assent as Bonnie looked around for someone. She stopped a black haired boy looking no older than fifteen.

"Hey Jim, have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked the small black haired guy with spectacles. He pushed them on and nodded.

"Yeah, she walked out after ditching Matt, towards parking lot." The boy said with a soft voice. Bonnie nodded her thanks and took one bag from Hermione (ignoring Hermione's complaint) and walked out of the school building, Hermione easily keeping the pace with the racing petite girl. She had rather long legs, thankfully.

"She will die; it's only a matter of time." Damon said harshly while he crossed his arms as Stefan and Elena reached for Caroline who was totally messed up, with blood covering her face as she fed on the now the now dead Carter and her make up all running down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably, unable to face her best friend who looked too much like that woman, who killed her. She didn't mean to kill that guy. She didn't know what happened. She was sad about Matt and her emotions were running so high that she wanted nothing more than suck that guy dry.

And she did.

She was pathetic. She murdered someone.

And the sobs got louder.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said as he grabbed Caroline's hand and tried to pull her behind him. He knew what a rash his brother was in his decisions when he wanted something, and he knew he will kill Caroline and he had to protect her. He can't just let Elena's friend die. The poor girl didn't even know what's going on with her. With emotions too strong, she will loose control. He knew how it felt; he was there at some point too. But he can't just sit back and watch. Or kill as the only option made the best available by his brother.

That was unacceptable. He had to help her.

Damon wasn't a person to back off when told. He did the opposite. Just like a disobedient child.

He looked at Damon, assessing his moves while tightening his hold on Caroline. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon quickly bent down to pick up the stake and ran in a lightening fast speed to stake Caroline but stopped in time when Elena came between them. He frowned at her. This Katherine look-alike gazed at him, a plead laced in her mocha colored eyes. He felt his hands go weak. Icy blue eyes regarded the brown ones shrewdly.

"Damon, she's my friend," Elena warned with a pleading edge to it. Damon looked at her piercingly, his eyes flicking towards Caroline and darting back at her. Elena still held her stubborn look as she eyed the stake. She didn't understand, at all. It was just another Vicki Donovan who will just wreak havoc. She needs to be staked, but when Elena looked at him with _those_ eyes, he couldn't help but _feel_.

Damn.

Damon backed off while warning her.

Sometimes he just forgot that she was so different than Katherine.

"Whatever happens… it's on you." He said as he dropped his hand holding the stake while Stefan took Caroline, shushing and comforting her on the way.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked shocked at the condition of her best friend, dropping Hermione's bag, while Hermione's magic was humming strongly, warning her again. Her instinct told her something was very wrong and her instinct was many a times right and she trusted it implicitly so she dropped her bag too and reached for her jacket, almost ready to pull out her wand. Her mad-eye moody screamed in her head, "Constant Vigilance!"

She noticed the blonde girl who had blood all over her face and she looked terrified and remorseful as she lowered her liner smeared eyes in shame.

"No. No you're not. You can't… you can't be." Bonnie said disbelievingly. She briskly walked to her and took her arm, seeing what she feared.

Death.

She let her arm fall as realization hit her like a train.

Her best friend was no longer human. She was one of them.

Vampires. The inhuman creatures she hated with passion.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's pleading voice broke her. She backed away from her, shook her head as she tried to convince herself that she was just delusional.

"I…I…Oh god, Bonnie." Caroline sobbed hard as Bonnie marched to look at the dead body which was drained on blood lying on the back of the truck.

"Just…" Elena pulled Caroline to Stefan, who took her with him, while stopping to stare at Hermione and hung his head in shame and continued walking.

Elena looked devastated, her eyes widened as she looked at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows and walked towards them.

"Smeared blood on her face, veins in her eyes. Vampire. Knew there was something off about that guy. Elena, why are you befriending Vampires?" Hermione asked as she uttered her assessment out loud, her eyes flashing furiously at Elena. Elena blinked, trying to hold back her shock and fresh wave of tears. Hermione looked murderous as she walked to the body of the dead Carter and she held back the feeling of pain at watching someone dead, she just met him a few hours ago and he seemed like a nice guy. Heck, he was even flirting with Bonnie.

And now he is dead, his life tragically ended by a young Vampire. He was a kid, just a kid for Merlin's sake. Her anger reached the pulsing point.

"What are you doing here? How do you know about us?" Damon bit out harshly. She smelled odd, not in a bad way, but first time he had come across a scent laced with her blood. She smelled very nice, like cinnamon with a hint vanilla and that pleasant smell of books. Her blood was sweet and mouthwatering. He could see that the girl was very angry; her vein was slightly throbbing at her temple. He thought it was his imagination, but he saw something red flicker in that brunette girl. But vampires _don't_ imagine.

"That's none of your business you frigging Vampire." Hermione growled. Hell she was a creature supporter and all, but they hunted humans for Morgana's sake. She didn't feel anything but hatred for such Vampires. Damon scowled as he walked to her in a lightening speed and compelled her. Or at least tried to.

"You will forget about everything that happened here, do you get it?" Damon said and watched in satisfaction as her pupils dilated. She scowled at him, the nerve of him to dare to compel her! She didn't like people manipulating her mind! This Damon sodder should really start counting seconds, because she was seconds away from hexing him.

"No I don't get it, you Vampire bastard." Hermione said angrily, her eyes turning cold as she glared down the Vampire. This took Damon out of surprise; she didn't have anything like a necklace on her neck. Did she drink Vervain? But he could smell her blood clear and enticing, laced without any Vervain. She sneered at him.

Damon looked back at the harsh glare he was receiving, ignoring his instincts to back off. She practically reeked of power and anger. Damon frowned.

A human girl can't be like that.

He fought a shiver instinctively running down his spine when that flicker of red got more pronounced her eyes and the cruelty of her glare intensified, which Damon thought was practically impossible. He backed down a step, he won't admit to himself but he felt a small stir of anxiety at the girl's glare. He won't even admit it was fear.

She was something. He will find out. This British girl's mystery.

He walked away; he had more important things to take care off. Like burying this drained human dead body. He squeezed this pinch of sadness he felt for this human who was killed so brutally. He placed back his mask with a satisfaction.

Years and years of practice he was getting good at it.

He wasn't a human after all. **He didn't care.**

Bonnie again hitched in a sob as she eyed the body, her tears flowing freely from her face. She didn't think she was capable of this much hate that she felt now towards Vampires. This was all this Katherine's fault. She killed her best friend and made her a creature she will hate till her last breath. She took a deep breath as something glinted in her eyes.

No. This was all these Salvatore's fault. While thinking rationally, Bonnie was sure she will fin her thinking ridiculous, but now she didn't care.

He had to fall in love with that bitch. She made him a vampire. He would have died peacefully in their time. This Damon is the whole cause. He killed his Grams made her and her best friends' life a hell of a mess.

Hatred bred in her.

Enough to kill him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie turned from the body as she sobbed her voice thick as she cried. Hermione turned to Bonnie, concerned. She walked towards her, ignoring Elena and put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders as she cried.

"Come on. Don't pout about it. We got a body to bury." Damon drawled as he brought a shovel hanging in his shoulder. He walked to Elena who was still leaning on the truck. This only fueled Bonnie's bloodlust, or to say the lust to obliterate this vampire.

"Thought you were callin' the shots. No?" Damon said sarcastically but Elena kept quiet. Damon hummed as he picked the shovel and put it on the truck.

"Sucks to be you buddy," Damon said insensitively as he put the shovel on the truck to take out his body. Hermione looked incredulously, what kind of vampire he was? He was a total jerk! At least the Vampire she had known had humanity in him, even if he looked at her hungrily. Sanguini was a nice guy.

Damon suddenly groaned in pain and clutched his head, his groans becoming louder and louder by the second. Hermione frowned and approached Damon carefully as he writhed on the road. Human or not, she wasn't cruel to enjoy someone writhing in pain. Hermione halted in her steps as she saw the pipe automatically moving and spraying out gasoline on him.

Someone was doing magic, she could feel it. She looked around for source, her eyes landing on Bonnie, who was glaring at Damon through her tears.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie said in a grim voice. Why did they ever step her life. All they did was destroy her and her friend's life.

"I didn't do this!" Damon said through his pain.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault. Bonnie what are you doing!?" Elena shouted as she frowned when the gasoline slowly flowed and approached Damon's body.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena," Bonnie said bitterly. Hermione glared at her.

"So that means killing is the solution to everything. I am disappointed Earth Witch," Hermione said in a cold voice. She looked down at her with heavy disdain as Damon writhed on the floor.

"You don't know him! You don't know what he is done! He killed my Grams, he turned my best friend! He-!" Bonnie shouted at the British girl. How dare she say things like that? Hermione glare turned merciless and Bonnie gave an involuntary shudder, her magic stumbled a little, warning her to be cautious of this brunette. She swore she saw something red flicker in her eyes.

"So? Killing is the solution is what I am asking. Torture is the solution to everything? He may be a bastard for all I care but is that you, Bonnie Bennett? Would you be proud if you sullied yourself by killing him?" Hermione asked in the same tone as she approached her with each question, finally in front of her. She looked down on eye to eye level with Bonnie. Her eyes suddenly turned soft.

"Don't waste your tears on that trash, Bennett. He is not worth it. Don't dirty your hands on him; revenge is not a good thing. Even if you killed him, what would happen? Will your grandmother come back to life? Will Caroline become human again?" Hermione asked softly, Bonnie considerably calmed down; the words hit her like an arrow on her chest. Elena ran to her best friend.

"Bonnie, she's right. This isn't us! It can't be us!" Elena took her best friend and hugged her. Damon stopped thrashing as his body started healing itself. Hermione cast one last glance at Damon before following Bonnie.

"I am leaving. I want to be left alone," Bonnie said as she calmed down considerably, her sobs quieter. Elena regarded her in concern and looked at Hermione, who was absently patting her best friend on her head, looking lost in thought. Elena wanted to swear her to secrecy, but she was a little afraid of her. She looked like a real angry Vampire there. She even noticed that she brought that flicker of uncertainty in Damon's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Hermione?" Elena asked hesitantly. Hermione looked at her, mocha meeting chocolate.

"Hmm? Oh, if you are worried about that I will be screaming on the street 'bloody vampires' then don't worry; I don't want a mental hospital visit." Hermione said as she hugged the Witch once. Bonnie leaned to the comfort and gave a laugh as she listened silently. Then a question hit her brain.

"How did… how did you know I was an Earth Witch?" Bonnie asked in a cracked voice.

"I did my study before coming here Bonnie. But I didn't know Mystic Falls was an attraction to supernatural. Shouldn't have bothered moving here…" Hermione muttered the last part, but both of them heard her.

"How do you know about vampires?" Elena asked curiously. She sucked in a sharp breath at the demonic glare she suddenly gave her. She looked like the daughter of Satan descended on Earth.

"That's what I would like to ask _you_ Gilbert. They are dangerous creatures! The guy who went away with the blonde vampire, I assume he is your boyfriend?" Hermione asked. Elena nodded warily. She looked totally amazed.

"A vampire boyfriend, a witch of a best friend, your other best friend is also a vampire. Caroline, right? How did she turn?" Hermione asked as she thought about it deeply.

"She was killed by Katherine," Elena spat as she informed both of them. Bonnie gasped, confirming her assumption, while Hermione frowned.

"Who is Katherine?" Hermione asked.

"She is my ancestor, my doppelganger." Elena murmured. Hermione nodded. She pulled Bonnie up and handed her a chocolate. So she wasn't exactly human either.

"Eat this, you will feel better," Hermione said distractedly, already collecting materials for her intense research. Zabini may help her…

Wait what about my normal Muggle life? She can't get involved in this.

But her curiosity was itching and she was thirsty for more information about this town. So, she decided, she will do her research to live here, but won't get involved. And she reminded herself not to tell anyone about this, especially Harry and Ron.

"What? Chocolate will make me feel better?" Bonnie asked as she cleared her throat to avoid the crack in her voice.

"Yeah, good power source for Witches. Trust me, eat this…" Hermione handed her the chocolate absently, not noticing her tiny slip and pulled her bags with both of her hands. Elena eyed it curiously. Elena turned surprise when Bonnie moaned; her eyes closed in ecstasy as she avidly ate the chocolate.

"Thanks. It's delicious, delicious doesn't even cover it! Is this from London?" Bonnie asked as she savored the tasty chocolates, licking her fingers. She felt a little better, renewed from all that exhaustive magic. But what she found slightly suspicious that how Hermione knew that? Witches weren't much open about their secrets and she didn't even know about such helpful information. Hermione hummed in agreement at the petite's question. It was silent for a few minutes as Hermione rummaged through her black bag until Elena couldn't help but ask:

"Did you _win_ all these?" Elena asked curiously as she took a piece of chocolate offered by Hermione, small letters printed _Honeydukes_ in them. Funny name… Elena thought as she bit on the chocolate. She stifled a moan as it melted in her mouth, it was _delicious_. She had never tasted such a marvelous chocolate anywhere.

"Uh huh, your games were ridiculously easy," Hermione said nonchalantly. Elena stared at Bonnie wide eyed, who disagreed.

"She has a very good aim. She even defeated Matt," Bonnie informed Elena, whose eyebrows rose to her hairline, but didn't comment.

"Can I get more of these?" Elena asked, feeling disappointed when she finished the last bite of the chocolate. Bonnie nodded too as she reached her car.

"Yeah sure, I have so much in my home. Teddy asks me for them all the time, got that from his father. He was a fan of chocolates…" Hermione trailed off as she got sober.

"Are you… Teddy's mother? It's your… baby isn't it?" Elena asked cautiously. She remembered Jenna telling her today that she carried a baby. To her surprise and relief, Hermione laughed.

"No he isn't my baby. I am his Aunt, his Godfather left him under my care for a week and went for his honeymoon," Hermione smiled as she remembered Harry and Teddy, her favorite boys.

"Where are his parents?" Bonnie asked, she was a children lover and she was curious to see the baby which brought such an adorable smile on her face. Her smile faltered and was replaced by a grim expression.

"They are dead," Hermione whispered. Elena and Bonnie gasped.

"But-how?" Elena asked. Hermione didn't want to explain, but after she dug on their secret unintentionally, she felt like she owed them one. She looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"They were murdered. His father was my favorite Professor in my school. My best friend, Harry, was made his Godfather and after few days he died along with his wife," Hermione said in a melancholy. She blinked as she gazed at the star Sirius as she heard a noise, he magic again reacted against a Vampire. She straightened a bit, the magnitude of danger was very less, but 'Constant Vigilance!' embedded in her brain again wiggled in her mind and coursed through her body.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop. Stefan, I presume?" Hermione said in a same voice, still looking intently at the sky. Elena turned around and saw Stefan coming out of the corner. Her mind was still shaken by the tragic story of an innocent child, who was practically an orphan. Tears glistened in her eyes as she regarded Stefan, who looked terribly ashamed.

Hermione turned and whispered something in Bonnie's ear. She nodded and took a deep breath and drove away. She again flipped on her foot to equate the weight she was carrying. Stefan looked surprised when he saw those bags.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping…" Stefan cast his eyes down. Hermione laughed humorlessly.

"Curiosity kills the cat Stefan. This is not a warning, but a reminder for next time," Hermione said in a low voice. It didn't reach Elena's ears, but Stefan heard it perfectly. He gave a slight nod as an indication.

"It's alright I guess," Hermione shrugged and said in a normal voice. She again hopped on her feet to equate the balance. Stefan again eyed the bag curiously.

"Did you win all these?" he couldn't help but ask. Hermione huffed. _Enough_ of _that_. At first it was amusing, but being a strong feminist of 21st century she was, it slowly started hitting a nerve now.

"You know six people have already asked me that. Is it so hard to believe that a girl can't win all these?!" Hermione scowled and blew out a stray curl from her face. Stefan chuckled but soon stopped as he was the next recipient of Hermione's killer glare. Oh boy, the girl can glare and melt iron. Stefan gave a very uncharacteristic gulp.

"No, it's not. Sorry," Stefan raised his hands in surrender. Hermione nodded sullenly, but turned sober.

"You people hunt… humans?" Hermione asked cautiously, Stefan didn't look like he hunted humans, his movements were a little slow than the normal human blood drinker.

"I hunt animals, Damon depends on blood bags," Stefan said. Hermione sighed in relief. She would have been forced to kill them or at least inform the American Ministry about them if they hunted humans.

"And… that girl, Caroline. You will teach her how to control right?" Hermione asked, feeling pity for that blonde. She looked broken when Bonnie cried. She was a mess after she killed Carter.

Stefan was surprised. He regarded the British girl curiously. She looked so at ease talking about vampires like she was used to deal with them. She didn't say when he was going to kill her, but asked whether he would teach her control. She was a nice girl, he liked her.

"Yes, I am starting her animal diet," Stefan informed. Hermione nodded, she had a feeling this girl will make through. She was the one who treasured her friends, she could see that much.

"I will take my leave, I am exhausted." Hermione again hopped on her feet and turned her back on them, walking towards one of the cars slowly, waiting for them to leave. She turned to see if the coast was clear. Satisfied, she grabbed a corner and apparated.

**Let me know what you think.**

**So for that please rate and review!**


End file.
